


scared as you

by greyskiesblack



Series: dinoweek 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arguing, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Gladiolus isreallytired of seeing Dino getting hurt.Written for Day 1 of Rarepairs Week.





	scared as you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is "arguing."
> 
> title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXfJUhFinvo) by the Cure

Dino is half an hour late, which means something has gone _wrong_. Gladiolus checks his phone for the hundredth time. No messages. And no _answers_ , either, no matter how often he calls. The waiter is giving him dirty looks every time he passes by, and Gladiolus has had _enough_. He chugs the last of the wine and sets the glass down on the table, careful not to break it. One more and he’s banned from the place for _life_.

“Darling, don’t tell me you’re about to leave,” Dino purrs as he moves to sit down in front of Gladiolus. He _stinks_ of alcohol.

“You’re _late_ ,” Gladiolus snaps. There’s a cut on Dino’s chin and the beginnings of a black eye. Gladiolus clenches his hands into fists. “Dino-”

“Now now.” Dino fiddles with his cutlery. “Don’t make a scene.”

Gladiolus glances around. A few people turn away before he can see them staring. Right. A scene. Which is probably the _exact_ reason Dino insisted they eat out tonight. Gladiolus crosses his arms over his chest and _glares_ with everything he’s got.

Dino glances away. “Would you believe me if I said that it’s not as bad as it looks?” He turns back and gives Gladiolus a brilliant smile. Which would have _almost_ been dashing, if it hadn’t made him wince in pain.

“No.” Gladiolus sighs and drops his hands to the table. “Dino, this is-”

Dino interrupts by waving the waiter over. Of _course_ he does. Gladiolus scowls and considers not ordering anything out of spite, but he’s hungry and the food here is _amazing_. Even if he _is_ too mad to taste it.

The waiter frowns at Dino as he leaves. Gladiolus scowls so hard his face hurts.

“You _said_ you’d be careful,” Gladiolus mutters through a clenched jaw.

“I was careful.” Dino fiddles with his cufflink. The other is missing. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

Gladiolus reaches for his wine before forgetting the _damn glass_ is empty. He runs his hand through his hair instead and shakes his head. “Dino-”

“Frowning so much doesn’t suit you.” Dino leans forward on his elbows and half-smiles. “Can’t we just enjoy our lovely dinner?”

Gladiolus looks away. “It’s the third time in four months, Dino.”

“The fifth, actually.” Dino leans back and picks up his glass of water. “I _told_ you this story wouldn’t be easy.”

Gladiolus chews the inside of his cheek so he doesn’t lunge across the table and start _shaking_ him. “There’s a difference between difficult and getting _beaten up_ ,” he says tightly.

“Well, maybe I gave as good as I got.” Dino grins. And then winces. _Again_.

“No you didn’t.” Gladiolus nods towards Dino’s hands. “I’d be able to tell.”

Dino smoothly slides his hands off the table and into his lap. “That’s cheating.”

Gladiolus sighs. “Dino-”

“We can talk about it later.” Dino shrugs. “Come on. I think I can smell our food.”

 

The rest of their dinner is _awful_. Stilted and silent. Gladiolus doesn’t even finish his steak. And Dino has five glasses of wine before Gladiolus notices and cuts him off. Great. Now Dino is _fucking drunk_.

He pays the bill and drags a stumbling and protesting Dino from the restaurant. He _likes_ their steak. Usually. When Dino isn’t ruining _everything_.

“I don’t _need_ your _help_ ,” Dino grumbles as Gladiolus drags him to the car.

“Uh huh.” Gladiolus rolls his eyes. “You wanna try walking on your own?”

“No.” Dino clutches at Gladiolus’ arm. “But I’m mad at you.”

Gladiolus closes his eyes and counts to ten. Very slowly. “Why the fuck are you mad at _me_?”

Dino wriggles out of Gladiolus’ grip and opens the passenger door. “Because.” He slams it shut behind him.

Great. Perfect. Gladiolus stomps his way to the other side of the car and slams his way into the seat. “What did _I_ do?”

Dino’s looking out the window and ignoring him. Well _fine_. Gladiolus starts the car engine and pulls out of the parking lot. His tires squeal as he drives off.

 

Dino jerks to attention when Gladiolus cuts the engine. “This isn’t my apartment.”

“Good job.” Gladiolus rolls his eyes. “You figured it out.” He gets out of the car without waiting for a response.

Dino’s door slams a moment after his. “Why are _you_ mad at me?” He mutters as he follows behind Gladiolus.

“Are you _fucking kidding_?” Gladiolus whirls around and clenches his hands. “You don’t answer your phone, you go off without _telling_ me, you show up half-drunk and half-beaten and-” Gladiolus takes a deep breath and turns back around. “We’ve been dating for _months_ ,” he mutters as he stomps towards the stairs. “And you’ve never _asked_ me for help.”

Dino’s footsteps stop. “You said it was a fling and to not get comfortable. So I _wasn’t_.”

Gladiolus’ shoulders twitch. “That was like, _five months ago_ , Dino.”

“Flings always have an expiration date, _Gladio_.”

Gladiolus turns around. Dino’s glaring at him. His eye is swelling. He’s lost a button. He’s an _idiot_. “Are you going to stay in the carpark all night?” Gladiolus crosses his arms over his chest.

“I’ll steal your keys and sleep in the car.” Dino shrugs.

“Come _on_.” Gladiolus sighs. “Can’t we at least fight upstairs?”

Dino huffs dramatically. “ _Fine_.”

 

They manage to make it up the stairs and into Gladiolus’ apartment without stopping in the hallway to yell. Which is probably progress. Gladiolus kicks his shoes off at the door and grouches his way to the kitchen. Rattles around in the freezer and _glares_ down into its icy depths.

He can hear Dino flopping into the couch. Flipping on the TV. Gladiolus takes a deep breath and heads into the living room.

“No peas.” He throws the bag at Dino’s stomach. Dino catches it. “For your eye. Unless you’ve got something _else_ that needs icing.”

Dino holds the bag of fries up in front of him and shakes his head. “Not this time.” He shuffles over on the couch to make room.

Gladiolus sits down with a sigh. “You should have _told_ me.”

Dino leans away from him and sets the frozen chips over half his face. “I didn’t need you there. I got what I wanted.”

“You could have _wanted_ me there.” Gladiolus presses the remote and aimlessly changes the channel a few times.

“Maybe I did,” Dino mutters.

“Then why didn’t you _ask-_ ”

“Because you’re the prince’s shield, Gladio. Not mine.” Dino reaches over and snatches the remote away. “That’s why you only have flings in the first place.” He sets the remote out of reach.

Gladiolus scoffs and crosses his arms. He doesn’t have anything to do with his hands now. “Well maybe I don’t think of you as a _fling_.”

Dino lowers the bag of chips and turns around to give Gladiolus a pointed look. “And what _am_ I?”

Gladiolus shrugs. “I don’t _know_. More than a fling?” He looks down at Dino’s hands.

Dino scoffs. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not even _allowed_ in the Citadel.”

“What does that have to do with-”

“Just don’t, Gladio.” Dino turns away and cradles the bag of chips to his face.

Gladiolus shifts and glances towards the TV. Some drama. At least it’s on mute. “I thought reporters liked knowing the truth.”

Dino’s shoulders hunch. “And what’s _true_? Are you going to march on up to the throne steps and tell the King you’re _dating_ a sleazy _reporter_?”

Gladiolus considers. “If I have to.” He reaches out a hesitant hand and touches Dino’s shoulder.

“They’d _fire_ you.” Dino mutters.

“They kind of _can’t_ fire me.” Gladiolus gently rubs his thumb over Dino’s shoulder in a vague massage. “Probably.”

“Very reassuring.” Dino leans back against Gladiolus’ hand. “But you’re supposed to protect the _prince_ , not some _lowly plebe_ -”

“What, you don’t think I can do both?” Gladiolus squeezes Dino’s shoulder. “Give me a _little_ credit.”

Dino turns and eyes him. “People will _talk_ , Gladio-”

“I don’t _care_.” Gladiolus leans forward. Slowly, in case Dino moves away.

Which he doesn’t. “Why _not_?” He drops the bag of fries into his lap.

“Because I don’t want my time with you to be on a fucking _time limit_.” Gladiolus sighs and hovers his hand around Dino’s black eye. “Why is that so bad?”

“I never said it was _bad_.” Dino looks down at his lap. “Just stupid.”

“Says the guy who lost a punch-up.” Gladiolus gently touches Dino’s cheek. “Because he didn’t invite his boyfriend.”

Dino glances up. “Well at the time I didn’t _have_ one,” he points out.

Gladiolus shuffles closer. “Yeah you did.” He puts his arm around Dino’s shoulders. “Which makes _you_ the stupid one.”

Dino leans against him. “I guess we’re both stupid, then.”

“Guess so.” Gladiolus leans his head against Dino’s. “There’s a solution, though.”

“Is there?” Dino puts his hand on Gladiolus’ knee.

“Yeah.” Gladiolus swallows. “We can be stupid together.”

“Well.” Dino lifts his head and kisses Gladiolus’ cheek. “That sounds pretty good.”

Gladiolus smiles. And then huffs. “What do you mean, _pretty good_. It should be like, excellent or something. _I’m_ excellent.”

Dino pats Gladiolus’ knee and rests his head against Gladiolus’ shoulder. “You’re alright.”

Gladiolus huffs _louder_. “Maybe I _won’t_ come help you the next time you need it.”

Dino snorts. “You wouldn’t be able to resist.” He squeezes Gladiolus’ knee. “You’re amazing like that.”

Gladiolus grins and kisses Dino’s hair. “Damn right. We’re a matching pair.”

**Author's Note:**

> TIME TO GO FRANTICALLY WRITE THE OTHER FIC I WANTED TO POST TODAY


End file.
